


you complete my fate

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty start and getting only better, Fix-it to the route when Simon doesn’t come back after Stratford Tower, I'll be adding more tags as I go, M/M, Pacifist Ending, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: One of the biggest regrets Markus has is leaving Simon on that roof. Getting him back seems out of his reach but fate allows Markus another victory. He can't imagine how he would continue to walk this path without Simon by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> During my first playthrough of the game I fucked up and lost Simon after Connor found him on the Startford Tower's roof so I didn’t really have a chance to truly appreciate Simon’s relationship with Markus. But then I had the interrogation scene and I had so many feels about Simon desperately calling for Markus that I knew I have to check out whether they are potentially a ship in different routes. To my delight, I found out that, yes, they are! I’ve been reading Simon/Markus fics whenever I have free time recently but I still didn’t come across one that would take that route with the interrogation into consideration. This is my try at it.  
> [Here’s the interrogation scene if you didn’t come across it before](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDzgTyZxRHY) (8:20-9:30 is of most interest to us in this context).  
> While I haven’t found many fics yet I did come across [Simon/Markus fanart to this scene](http://j000000.tumblr.com/post/175548972346/i-came-to-take-you-home) <3
> 
> Special thanks for [thekasialin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekasialin) and [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) who took a look at it to check whether it's not a total disaster. I'm not a native speaker of English so I apologise for any mistakes!  
> 

They won. Markus still can’t fully get his head around that.

At the same time he’s painfully aware that while It’s the end of the fight, it’s not the end of the revolution. Their cause have been acknowledged, they have been accepted as alive beings. But now they will have to move on to the discussions and negotiations, the drafting of laws, the true dialogue.

For now though, before all that comes into life, the human government promised to provide all the aid they can since they were the ones to open fire when the androids only asked for peace. Androids can make use of all CyberLife resources across town free of charge to help the ones damaged in the fight. Markus is on his way to help with that but… He just needs a little bit of a break.

He finds an empty little square just a short walk away from their final stand and allows himself a moment to organize his thoughts and emotions. To remember.

They won and it makes Markus feel as if he could move the mountains now but he can’t forget the cost, the ones they lost for this victory. He can’t forget Simon.

Markus didn’t know him as well as he wishes he did. Simon was an oasis of steady calm since Markus first joined Jericho and it seemed to lure Markus to the other android. He sought his presence to discuss their cause, to come up with the plans for the next steps, and to simply be around him. Simon made him feel alive in a way Markus had never experienced before in his deviancy and it was intoxicating. He felt an affinity for Simon that didn’t develop towards any other member of Jericho… Markus believes humans would call it a crush.

But before he could fully grasp that notion and maybe try to learn whether Simon returned any of these feelings, the Stratford Tower happened and everything fell to pieces. Markus still remembers how it was tearing him apart to leave Simon on that roof, how he felt true blinding anger for the first time in his deviant existence when North suggested they should kill Simon to prevent anyone from using him to find Jericho. Since then, he analyzed the events on that roof thousands of times and still he hadn’t come up with a better solution than the one they implemented. But his emotions are not logical and he hates that he did follow reason on that roof.

As expected, Markus is not left alone for long. Soon after finding his little haven of calm, he senses a presence approaching. He turns around to greet the person and smiles when he sees it’s Connor. They had an obviously bumpy start, to call it mildly, but since Connor became a deviant, he's been a valuable companion. Markus isn’t sure whether they would call today a victory without his involvement.

“I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I can go if you wish,” he says sheepishly but Markus waves him over.

“It's okay, it's not time for rest yet. I got my minute.”

Connor finally returns the smile. He seems to be taking in the calm of the place as well.

“You don't seem very celebratory, did something happen?”

Markus shakes his head. “No, nothing turned disastrous since Warren's speech. Yet,” he reassures the other android with a wink at the end. But then he sighs tiredly when Connor still gazes at him expectantly. “I just can't help but think about the price we paid. About the ones we lost.”

Connor's eyes fall to the ground. Markus knows Connor still blames himself for the raid on Jericho. Maybe he shouldn’t have shared his sorrows with Connor, the other android should have a chance to celebrate without remainders of past mistakes.

“We should go help the wounded--” he starts saying when Connor's head suddenly snaps up with a stricken realization on his face.

“That android who was left behind in Stratford Tower,” he says hurriedly and Markus feels his insides squeezing painfully. “I interrogated him to find Jericho,” he admits with bitterness. “He was badly damaged but he was still himself. If we get the parts, I think we could bring him back.”

Markus’ heart is pounding like crazy in his chest.

“Simon… You mean Simon is alive?” he stammers the question even though Connor has just given him the answer seconds ago. Connor nods and Markus lets out a nervous choked laugh.

Connor revived Simon briefly to question him so he still has the analysis he conducted on the damaged android in his system. He recites the list of the components they'll need to find and together they set off to collect them. Markus tries not to make himself hope too deeply that this will work, that Simon will still be at the police station and they will manage to bring him back. He tries and fails miserably, the feelings swelling in his chest.

They run into Josh and North on their way and Markus informs them of the development. They both look just as hopeful and want to help but Markus decides to fulfill the quest only with Connor. Someone from original Jericho should hold the ground here with everything still mostly in chaos. After mutual agreements about next steps, Markus and Connor set off to the nearest CyberLife store.

They’re lucky and find all components but one in the first shop. Markus tries not to get sidetracked but he still makes stops to assist other androids that seek aid as well. He definitely feels more comfortable lending hand to his brothers and sisters than receiving thanks for what he’s done. He couldn’t have done all this by himself and he didn’t do it for this peculiar fame he seems to have gained along the way.

They’re finally heading to the next CyberLife store hoping optical units compatible with Simon’s model will be there and Markus notices Connor staring at him.

“Something wrong?” he asks and Connor looks away at first.

“Meeting these androids just reminded me that I never thanked you either. For helping me see and giving me a chance.”

Markus puts a hand on Connor’s shoulder and squeezes. “I just gave you a little push in the right direction, I felt that you were already questioning your servitude.”

Connor smiles in response and they continue walking in companionable silence. As they reach the store, Markus delegates Connor to help some androids they meet by the entrance while he goes on to look for the components they’re still missing. He sighs with relief when he sees that the boxes with PL600 parts are barely touched. He finds the one with optical units and he doesn’t need to check his database for the right colour of the irises, he recalls the calm intelligent blue eyes without prompting, the feeling of longing to see them gaze at him again squeezing his chest.

They don’t linger as long in this store, it’s not as crowded yet as the one closer to the place of their last stand was. Markus expects it will be swarmed soon. He and Connor head to the police station for now.

No one stops them when they enter the station but they do attract attention of the few people they pass by – most officers are out there overlooking the evacuation or already left the city themselves. While so far it was mostly Markus that drew the bewildered looks, in here there are as many stares directed at Connor. The officers he worked with know he’s a deviant now, Markus’ presence by his side gives that away without doubt. No one says anything when Markus walks to the dormant androids standing in line by one of the walls and frees them with a gentle touch. Then they move on to the back of the building and Connor opens the door to the evidence room using a card issued to one “Hank Anderson”. Markus decides not to ask who that is, he’s too preoccupied with what they’re about to do.

Markus lets out an involuntary painful gasp once Connor summons the evidence to the deviancy case and he sees Simon hanged there, like he’s a _thing_. They approach him and gently lay him on the ground. Markus wants to proceed with replacing the broken parts but Connor stops him abruptly, placing a hand on his and keeping him in place.

“Connor?”

Connor is not looking at Markus but guilt and regret are practically radiating from him and Markus tenses, waiting for what the other android is struggling to say.

“When I revived him earlier, he was blind and… He was calling for you, Markus. And I… I needed to know where Jericho was…“ Connor closes his eyes as if in pain. “I tricked him into thinking it’s you, I used your voice… I’m sorry.”

Markus freezes in shock, rage flooding his system for a second before he manages to find his calm.

“You were still controlled by CyberLife,” Markus says out loud to reassure Connor as much as himself. “You’re helping him now.”

Connor nods stiffly and they move on to fixing Simon. They try to change as many components as they can when he’s still unconscious. Unfortunately, they need him awake for the replacement of the optical units. Markus takes a moment to compose himself before he pushes in the part that knows will reboot Simon’s systems.

“Markus?! Please don’t leave me again, Markus!” Simon yells when he wakes up, his unseeing eyes staring blindly ahead. Markus puts his hand on Simon’s chest to indicate his presence.

“I’m here, Simon,” he says, his voice strained. “I’m so sorry for leaving you.”

Simon leans his head in the direction of Markus’ voice.

“Is that really you, Markus?” There are both desperation and variness in his words. Connor rises from the floor abruptly and stands somewhere on the side of the room. Markus follows the movement briefly but he shifts his attention back to the damaged android a heartbeat later, the only thing that matters right now is Simon.

“It’s me,” Markus says softly, daring to slide his hand up the android's chest so that it’s cupping Simon’s cheek. “I came for you. We won, Simon. We’re free.”

Simon smiles bewildered at him, putting his own hand on Markus’.

“I replaced most of your damaged parts,” Markus comes back to the more pragmatic issue at hand. “But I still need to replace your eyes.”

Simon nods nervously. Markus withdraws his hand and Simon tenses before opening the segments on the side of his face that will allow Markus to replace the optical units most efficiently. Markus takes the damaged parts out gently and finishes the procedure at swiftly as possible.

“It’s all done.”

Simon sits up with his eyes closed, his system taking a moment to install the new components. Markus waits impatiently, his gaze never leaving the android in front of him. Then Simon opens his eyes and the brilliant blue settles on Markus.

“It’s really you,” Simon beams at him and second later he throws himself at Markus, hugging him tightly. Markus returns the embrace, keeping the android close and taking in the intimacy of the gesture.

“I’m so sorry,” Markus repeats but he feels Simon shaking his head.

“You came to get me, you saved me,” he says with gratitude in his voice and Markus’ heart aches. Simon is as kind as he remembered him to be.

He reluctantly puts Simon at arm's length, breaking the hug but keeping one of his hands on the other android's shoulder, and gives him an assessing look.

“Can you run diagnostics to see if we correctly replaced everything that needed repair?” he asks softly. Simon nods and his LED flashes yellow before he smiles.

“Everything's alright.”

Markus sighs in relief. They get up from the floor and Markus introduces Connor, who still seems a little embarrassed about everything. No one dares to stop them when they walk out from the station, some of the androids who lingered there up until now joining them as they leave.

They head towards where most of the Jericho still resides by the barricades - from where they try to manage, well, everything. Markus is tired just thinking of all the work that's still ahead of them. On their way, Markus tells Simon bits and pieces of how the revolution developed after Stratford Tower. Connor sometimes chimes in adding details that Markus himself chose to omit – like Markus sacrificing himself at their first march just to be saved by John which makes Simon stop in his tracks and stare at Markus with such intensity that he has to look away.

They're soon back by the barricades and Josh and North run to them to welcome Simon back. As Markus looks at them embracing the returned android, he feels a profound happiness within him, filling up his chest.

Markus knows it's just one person they got back among thousands they lost but he can't help but allow himself to feel the selfish joy that this one person is Simon. After everything that happened, he can be allowed just a little bit selfishness, doesn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure when the next chapter will be published as I’m attending a convention this weekend and coming right back to work but I’ll do my best not to keep you waiting too long :)  
> All feedback is always appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing parts of this chapter while sick with cold so sorry (not sorry) for the feels, I was oxygen deprived okay XD
> 
> Big thanks to all of you who left kudos and comments on the previous chapter, I appreciate every single one of them <3

Markus doesn’t expect that after his return, Simon will reclaim the place by his side. He hopes to, he can’t help it, but he doesn’t expect it. How could he when it was Markus’ decisions and actions that led Simon to near death and torture last time? Simon always wanted to simply enjoy his freedom from human oppression and now he can do exactly that without hiding in the dark.

Over the next days after the president’s breakthrough speech, the androids organize themselves and choose representatives that will focus on all of the aspects that need their attention – negotiations about equal criminal laws, housing, jobs, android hospitals and other basics that must be addressed first. Markus can no longer be the sole voice of their people though everyone still looks up to him as the leader and he doesn’t shy away from the position. He supervises the new representatives and offers his counsel whenever it’s required. Androids are not the only ones to turn to him concerning the most crucial matters; humans treat him as the officiating body of human-android agreements as well.

Through all that, Simon is a firm presence beside Markus. He takes back the place he held as if he never left. Markus never raises the topic, fearing that it may spook the man away – as if asking about it out loud would make Simon realize that he could just walk away… and he would. But Simon is there. While Josh becomes the representative focusing on housing and North one dedicated to the jobs issue, Simon naturally takes the position of Markus’ right hand and no one questions it.

It’s almost two weeks after their final stand when Markus has a moment long enough for himself to realize how exhausted he is – a state he wasn’t sure is possible for their kind. Since Simon’s return, they’ve both been staying in a former CyberLife store, as ironic and eerie it may be. It was simply practical, Markus could help the wounded whenever he wasn’t needed politically and it was easy to find him for anyone seeking the android leader.

Now, as he manages to rip a moment of solitude out of his duties, Markus finally registers how high his level of stress has risen over the last weeks. He barely had time to enter into rest mode for more than fifteen minutes every couple of days. His whole system feels overwhelmed with data that he hasn’t processed properly to the point of becoming a physical strain. He sits down heavily on a crate that used to hold blue blood and tries to relax. He’s in the back room of the store and there’s only one small window barely letting any daylight in but he finds the half-dark soothing. He wishes he could visit the rooftop nearby Jericho again, seeing the city from above always helped him sort through feelings and emotions, as if physical distance to the life below offered a perspective on the matters in his head. But he can’t really allow himself the trip, he shouldn’t leave his post for too long…

“Markus?” he hears Simon’s voice even before the other man enters the back room. He can’t really feel angry for being disturbed, Simon is always a sight for sore eyes. Markus feels his lips curve in a smile the moment Simon locks eyes with him.

“Is something the matter?” Markus asks, already saying goodbye to his moment of rest.

It’s obvious Simon was looking for him with some issue in mind but he doesn’t breach the topic as Markus expects him to. Once Simon’s gaze fully takes in the android in front of him, a frown appears on his face and for a moment he just stares.

“You need a break,” Simon finally says in a tone that indicates he’s won’t allow any protests on the matter from Markus. So of course, Markus protests, out of habit almost – denying himself anything that may be utilized better for their cause has become a custom.

“I’m okay, I just needed a moment–” he stops when Simon approaches him closer and puts his hands on Markus’ shoulders to lean in and look him directly in the eyes.

“You need a break,” Simon repeats and Markus finds he doesn’t have any zeal left to oppose the other android. He scoffs out loud at himself. He has just self-diagnosed himself with too high stress levels but he still finds himself unable to show any weakness in the presence of others.

“You’re right,” he admits.

Simon smiles at him softly in response and then takes his hand. “Let’s go then.”

At first Markus is so preoccupied with the simple point of contact that are their entwined hands that he doesn’t even pay attention to the fact that they’re leaving the store altogether. Since that hug they shared after repairing Simon, they haven’t really touched much. Markus finds himself fixating on the feeling of Simon’s skin against his for far longer than he’d like to admit.

Simon walks with the determination of a man on a mission, pulling Markus behind him, and no one thinks to stop them on their way out. It’s only after they a few steps away from the store that Simon slows down to a casual stroll and lets go of Markus’ hand with a flustered expression. Markus feels as if he suddenly became colder even though that’s ridiculous. His systems must be really overworked.

He doesn’t ask where they’re going and feels a little bit of the weight from his shoulders lift just by letting go of control for a brief time.

Snowfall isn’t that heavy today so the streets are becoming less empty. Some of the humans who never evacuated as well as those who came back after military actions ceased mingle with the numerous androids that flooded Detroit after Connor’s success in the CyberLife Tower. Markus pulls up the hood of his coat over his head hoping to get some sliver of anonymity –  it’s not that easy with his face as the leader of the androids being plastered all over the news mixed with the uniqueness of his appearance, him being a prototype and not a part of a bigger line with the addition of the mismatched optical units. But some get the hint, Markus catches glimpses of recognition in the eyes of androids and humans that pass him on the way but more often than not they simply stare, rarely he’s being accosted by someone with a question or feeling the need to express their gratitude for what Markus has achieved. However, after they’re stopped a couple of times, Simon puts a hand on the small of Markus’ back and steers him towards a less frequented road. Markus thanks him for the detour and Simon only waves his hand dismissively.

Markus has been hoping for a calmer moment alone with Simon since he managed to repair him, to simply spend time alone and talk of something different than politics. But now that he has that chance, Markus finds that with the overload of his systems that he’s been experiencing, it’s soothing to just _be_ next to Simon. Their relationship has somehow evolved into one where silence between them doesn’t feel awkward and realization about that fact settles warmly in Markus’ chest. They’ve been quite comfortable around each other since the very start, creating a peculiar harmony constant among North’s and Josh’s frequent fall outs about the approach to the revolution.

They continue walking in silence across the city and Markus allows himself to be fully distracted by Simon’s presence. He doesn’t think about politics or even where he’s going. Instead, he lets himself steal glances at Simon’s pale face and commit it to memory as if he was preparing to paint the other android. He recalls the feeling of Simon’s hand in his and his skin tingles in desire for more.

With everything that’s on his shoulders, Markus usually doesn’t even try to entertain the idea that Simon could become something more than a friend. He barely has time to take care of himself and Simon deserves to be cherished to the fullest, to have someone completely devoted to him. Markus can’t offer that at the moment, he’s not sure when, or if ever, he’ll be free from the full weight of his duties. He can only get these stolen moments with Simon, just like this one, and they’re enough. Or so he keeps telling himself.

Simon’s head suddenly turns to the side as if lured by some noise and Markus startles. He wasn’t paying too much attention to his surroundings if he’s to be completely honest, more focused on his companion.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought I’ve heard…” Simon murmurs, squinting his eyes as he gazes into the alleyway they stopped by. He walks into it cautiously, still trying to hear the same sound he caught earlier, if his tilted head is any indication. Markus follows him slowly.

Simon kneels down by some wooden crates and leans to look closely at something. Markus strains his eyes and finally notices what caught Simon’s attention. There’s a black cat which seems to be stuck among the crates, its paw immobilized by something. Simon tries to placate the animal by some shushing noises while he reaches with his hands. The cat meows at him confusedly but allows Simon to touch him. Markus scans the stack of crates quickly and sees which one is trapping the cat.

“Markus, could you--” Simon starts saying but the other android is already moving to begin unpiling the trash to get to the piece at fault. Simon is stroking the cat’s head and Markus can hear him murmur things in a soothing voice like “we’ll get you out” and “Markus saved our people so don’t worry, he’ll save you, too” and Markus can’t help but huff at that.

“I’m just the muscle, you’re doing the saving here, Simon,” he can’t help but comment. Simon smiles at that and Markus freezes mid-motion for a moment, appreciating the view, before the other android gives him a questioning look and he goes back to work.

When everything is finally out of the way, Simon lifts the cat into his cradled arms in a position that will allow him to examine the paw that got stuck.

“Looks like it was smart enough not to struggle too much,” Simon announces happily. “I don’t see any deep cuts and it’s not broken, just some scratches and bruising.” He pets the cat’s stomach and it wiggles happily in Simon’s arms. Simon lets out a short delighted laugh at the kitten’s behaviour and Markus just stares, feeling as if something was squeezing his insides in the most bittersweet of ways. He reflexively runs a diagnostic on his systems but it comes out perfectly. It’s all just Simon making his feelings spiral out of control.

Markus has been experiencing a plethora of feelings since his deviancy, some exciting and some troubling, but there were still some that took him by surprise and he sometimes needed a moment to even label them. He welcomed most of them, they were a sign that he was right, that they were more than just a machine designed to complete a task. While Carl has paved the path to Markus’ deviancy by encouraging him to _think,_ perceive himself as a person, to _create_ … The last push that broke the programming binding him came from anger at the unfairness with which androids were being treated. That wrath settled in his core and was a driving force since his deviancy. Now, that the revolution was slowing in its pace to a careful political game and some of that rage was quenched by their victory, other emotions could finally try to rise above that overwhelming wrath. Among the most prominent ones were certainly the feelings that related to Simon.

Leaving Simon at the Tower was reminiscent of what he felt when Carl told him to escape after the scuffle with Leo, being torn between doing the logical thing and throwing reason out of the window to stay with someone important to him. What he felt on that roof was almost as raw as what he experienced that night in Carl’s studio and it was then that he realized how quickly and profoundly he has bonded with Simon. And he had to leave him for almost certain death.

Every day after Stratford Tower, Markus wished Simon would come back. That he somehow escaped and he’ll walk back into Jericho and give Markus a chance to ask for forgiveness. But that never happened and the guilt loomed over him like a vulture over a carcass. Josh and North never said a thing but the loss was palpable between all of them.

Then Simon did walk back into his life against all odds and stayed by his side, showing through his actions that he’s forgiven Markus over and over.

“Simon, are you happy?” the question slips from Markus’ lips before he can stop it. Simon’s head snaps up to stare at Markus, almost startled. The cat meows in protest when the hand stroking his fur freezes in place.

“We started a revolution to be able to make a choice about our lives and fulfill it,” Markus rambles on nervously when Simon continues to silently look at him with bewilderment. “I don’t want you to feel like you owe anything, I don’t want you to stay by my side out of obligation – because you don’t have any. You almost gave your life to this cause and I want you to live it.” Every next word feels like another nail to his own coffin but Markus can’t stop now. “I want you to be happy.”

Simon’s confusion smoothes out into a gentle smile that for a brief moment seems almost sad. Markus feels his level of stress rise with every more second of silence between them. So much for a relaxing walk… Of course he had to ruin it all despite telling himself to just enjoy what he was given.

Then Simon takes a step closer to Markus, the cat still cradled against his chest with one of his arms.

“I’m happy right where I am, Markus,” Simon’s voice is soft but confident. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He puts his free hand on Markus’ and squeezes reassuredly. “I should be the least of your worries,” he almost scolds him and his smile turns more playful. “No wonder you’re so stressed if you’re focusing on things like this next to _the future of the whole android nation._ ”

Simon is withdrawing his hand but Markus stops it for a moment longer, trapping it between both of his.

“You’re important to me, Simon,” he says, knowing he will never be allowed to express _how important_. “Of course I worry about you.”

Simon lets out a nervous laugh, shaking his head at if Markus was amusing him, and this time he does takes his hand back and starts stroking the cat once again.

“Come on, we should get going.”

Markus nods, taking the chance to finish the topic before he says something that will really make Simon leave.

“What about this little guy?” Markus asks, looking curiously at the kitten still in Simon’s arms.

“Well, I didn’t think this far ahead and it’s asleep now,” Simon chuckles helplessly. “I guess it’ll join us for the rest of the walk.”

They resume their journey, Markus still blissfully oblivious about the aim – whether they have any aim at all. He doesn’t really need one. With Simon by his side, he’s already right where he wants to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are indeed walking to a certain place, not just wandering aimlessly, and I was sure we’d get there in his chapter and spend some time there… But then all these feels happened and I decided to make this chapter about the walk itself and move the rest to the next one. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if you want to fangirl over our robo-jesus.


End file.
